basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion Arena
Reunion Arena was an indoor arena, in the Reunion district of Downtown Dallas, Texas. It held 18,187 for basketball and 17,001 for ice hockey. It was demolished in November 2009 and the site was cleared by the end of the year.Dallas City Council approved an extension by 84 days, to make the total number of days for demolition to 300. August 12, 2009 Council Minutes.http://www.wfaa.com/sharedcontent/dws/spt/wfaa/stories/wfaa090414_wz_reunion.d376dce6.html History Reunion Arena was completed in 1980 at a cost of $27 million.BallParks.com - Reunion Arena. Retrieved 25 October 2006. It was named for the early mid-19th century commune, La Reunion. In late 2005, the arena and the Dallas Convention Center were used as the primary Dallas shelters for evacuees of Hurricane Katrina. In 1994, U.S. President Bill Clinton visited the arena to watch his beloved University of Arkansas basketball team play in the NCAA Tournament. Reunion Arena also hosted the WCT Tennis Tournament in the 1980s, including Virginia Slims Invitational Tournament. Due to scheduling conflicts in 1984, the WCT Tennis Tournament forced the Dallas Mavericks to play Game 5 of their first ever playoff series at Moody Coliseum, against the Seattle SuperSonics. While Southern Methodist University competed in the Southwest Conference, Reunion Arena was known by University of Arkansas Razorbacks fans, as Barnhill South, due to the big following by the Arkansas fans away from home, the Barnhill Arena was the home to all UA games until 1993. About The arena also hosted numerous concerts and other events. While the first concert at Reunion was billed as The Who on July 2, 1980, at least two other concerts played there in late June: Foghat and Pat Travers on June 25, 1980; and Ted Nugent, Scorpions, and Def Leppard on June 26, 1980. The rock band Journey played three consecutive shows at the arena in April 1983 and again in December 1986. Van Halen played three shows in June 1984, Pink Floyd played three consecutive shows at Reunion in November 1987, and Guns N' Roses played a show in December 1987 as well. Pop songstress Whitney Houston played two sold-out concerts at Reunion in September 1987. The video for the Scorpions' song "Still Loving You" was filmed there, and in 1985 Mötley Crüe shot the video of the song "Home Sweet Home" there as well. The arena featured 30,000 ft² (2,790 m²) of arena floor space and had great sightlines, making it ideal for a number of events and games, including many high school graduations. Country music superstar Garth Brooks filmed his first television special, This Is Garth Brooks, in the arena during two sold-out concerts in September 1991. The concert became noteworthy after Brooks and guitarist Ty England took two guitars together and smashed them on stage. Another country music superstar, Shania Twain, once performed her Come on Over Tour in the arena on September 12, 1998 and was filmed in her first DVD released Shania Twain Live. Reunion was also a venue that was frequently used by World Class Championship Wrestling in the 1980s, in which the promotion held many, if not all of their bi-monthly Star Wars events. Home teams The arena's last remaining full-time sports tenant was the MISL Dallas Sidekicks, but the club has been inactive since the Fall of 2004 season. The arena was the home of the Dallas Mavericks from 1980 to 2001 and the Dallas Stars from 1993 to 2001. Both teams moved to the American Airlines Center in 2001. The Dallas Desperadoes indoor football team used the arena for its 2003 season but ultimately returned to American Airlines Center. Closure After a unanimous vote by the Dallas City Council, Reunion Arena officially closed on June 30, 2008. Demolition In August 2008, the Dallas City Council said it would implode the arena if it could find an entity willing to foot the bill. The council hoped for the implosion to be part of a movie scene with the film company picking up the tab for the implosion. When no filmmaker seemed interested, the city decided to demolish it using other methods, a process which took several months.The Dallas Morning News - Reunion Arena could be imploded Demolition was officially completed on November 17, 2009 and the site was completely cleared by the end of the year. As of April 2011, the adjacent parking garage remains standing and there are no plans for construction on the former site. Notable events *1980: Foghat played the first concert to ever be held at the arena. *1980: Queen played at the arena on August 9 during their US tour, and the music video for "Another One Bites the Dust" was recorded at the arena.1980 The Game North American Tour Ultimate Queen. Retrieved September 1, 2011 *1982: Ozzy Osbourne performed, with guitar virtuoso Randy Rhoads, who was killed in a plane crash less than a month later. *1982: On November 25, singer Linda Ronstadt performed her famous Happy Thanksgiving Day concert, one of the first ever via satellite concerts, by a female solo artist, to be broadcast live on radio stations across the nation. *1982: On February 23, The Cars played a show at the arena on their "Panorama" tour. *1982: On December 25 at Wrestling Star Wars, an angle was executed during the Ric Flair vs. Kerry Von Erich cage match which led to the Von Erich family vs. Fabulous Freebird feud. Astronomical levels of business occurred for the World Class Championship Wrestling promotion during 1983 and 1984 as a result. *1983: The first wrestling sellout, of more than 17,000, was on June 17, headlined by Harley Race vs. Kevin Von Erich for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, and Bruiser Brody and Kerry Von Erich vs. Michael Hayes and Terry Gordy (two-thirds of the Fabulous Freebirds). *1984: Republican National Convention on August 20–23. *1984: Scorpions filmed their video for "Still Loving You". *1985: Mötley Crüe's Theatre of Pain Tour stopped here, filmed their video for "Home Sweet Home". *1986: Judas Priest Fuel for Life tour on June 28, 1986.. *1986: NCAA men's basketball Final Four and NBA All-Star Game. *1989: 1989 MISL All-Star Game *1990: Madonna played two sold-out shows at the arena on May 7–8 during her Blond Ambition Tour. Each show was attended by over 18,000 people. *1991: ZZ Top played a concert on their Recycler World Tour. *1991: Garth Brooks tapes his first television special, This is Garth Brooks!, during two sold out concerts in September. The special airs on NBC in early 1992. It is released on VHS on June 16, 1992 and it is later included as part of the November 2006 DVD release, Garth Brooks - The Entertainer. The concert was notable for Brooks and Ty England smashing two acoustic guitars together. *1998: Shania Twain tapes her television special Shania Twain Live, on September 12, which is aired exclusively on DirecTV for free. The special was later released on DVD in November 1999. Three of her music videos were also taken from this performance. *1999: Benny Hinn Miracle Crusade *2000: New Jersey Devils won Stanley Cup, defeating the Dallas Stars in Game 6. *2000: WWF Fully Loaded. *2000: WCW Monday Nitro featuring a modified WarGames match called Russo's Revenge. *2003: Big 12 Conference Women's Post-season Basketball Tournament *2003: NCAA Women's Volleyball Division I Final Four *2004: Big 12 Conference Women's Post-season Basketball Tournament *2006: Big 12 Conference Women's Post-season Basketball Tournament *2007: NCAA Women's Basketball Tournament Regional *2008: Reunion Arena closes. *2009: Reunion Arena is demolished. References External links *Reunion Arena Demolition Progress Photos *Reunion Arena official site, archived from 2008-02-29 (Original Site is Gone) Category:Arenas Category:Defunct NBA Arenas Category:Dallas Mavericks Category:Basketball venues in Texas